


Would You Guys Make Up?

by NotALemon



Series: Boyfriends [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, But No Shopping Gets Done, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Competition, Dave and Karkat Fight, Everyone's Really Cute and Kissy, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Shopping, So much kissing, This Takes Place in a Car, Threesome - M/M/M, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes boyfriends fight about stupid stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Guys Make Up?

There was no food in the fridge, which meant it was the weekly-or-so trip to the store. The best part of the whole thing was, at least for John, holding hands together. Karkat hated it to death because he had to look like a human, which meant he needed to wear way too much makeup and a beanie or a hood over his horns. John insisted they’d all go together after way too many times someone complained about not having a certain kind of food he loved. Especially Karkat, but he loved to bitch about stuff.

Dave would drive them to the stores in his red car that he had almost bought from a literal junkyard because he knew the guy. John and Karkat would argue about sitting in the middle, because John wanted to be in the middle to keep them from fighting like little kids and Karkat wanted to sit in the middle so that he could fight with Dave like a pair of little kids. John always sat in the middle to prevent any fights and possible car crashes caused by those fights. It was a strange job for a grown man to have to do, but John was perfectly fine with being sandwiched between the two people he loved the most.

Karkat would always pout about it, so John would kiss him all over his face and hands. He would smile at John’s affection and little kisses all over his exposed flesh. 

They’d all talk about stupid shit until they got there. One memorable conversation was about what the point of book covers was. 

“What’s the thing of book covers?” John had asked between kissing Karkat’s heavily concealed hand. “I mean, what’s the point of all the pictures and stuff?”

Dave shrugged. “It’s to market books and shit.” He said, slipping a hand to John’s thigh to give it a lengthy and light squeeze.

“I guess.” John nibbled on his lip with those big buck teeth that earned him a lot of teasing as a child. “Isn’t that a disappointment?”

“You’re both less disappointing than I am.” Karkat grumbled, staring out the window. John held onto his hand and onto Dave’s hand too. “Hey, I’m not complimenting you. It’s a fucking insult and you nookwipes should know it.”

“When you think about it, book covers are sad. Everyone judges the book on the cover. Isn’t that, like, something you shouldn’t do?” 

Karkat leaned onto John’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “Of course you judge it by its fucking cover, you douchefucker. That’s how you evaluate your enemies and find their weaknesses.” He said between kisses.

“Whoa there, smol child.” Dave showed Karkat a huge side-smirk.

“Welcome to Alternia, where life is shitty and judgement is how you fucking stay alive.” Karkat flipped him off.

John kissed his forehead. “Welcome to Earth, where we’re pretty judgemental. It’s okay, though, cause we have fast food restaurants.”

“Fuck, is that why you’re so chubby?” Karkat lightly poked at John’s stomach. He smiled that fucking smile he did that held all the warmth from the sun and brightened up any room he was in just by happening.

Dave’s face fell into a legitimate smile at John’s smile. “Don’t make fun of Johnny Windsock. He’s in shape; his shape’s a circle.” He took the pause at a traffic light to kiss John’s cheek.

“Wow, Dave. You’re really good for my self esteem.” John rolled his eyes and grinned at Dave in response. “Eyes on the road.”

“What, no kiss?” Dave turned to look at the road and squeezed John’s thigh again. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“Why’s the douchenozzle Egbert your favorite?” Karkat grumbled to the window. He stared at his reflection in the window and hated what he saw. His skin was too pale and fleshy-looking for his liking. It wasn’t right and he hated it. “Is it because he’s a weakass, fleshy blob you call a human?” His eyes dropped to his lap, where his free hand was pulled into a fist, nails digging deep into his palms.

Dave’s smile faded. “Nah. He’s a weak little nerd. I gotta protect him.” He glanced over at Karkat’s slumped form. “If we didn’t fight so much, maybe you’d be my favorite.”

“Of course a shitsack like you wouldn’t be able to understand troll romance. It’s complicated!” Karkat dug his fingers deeper into his palms and cringed in pain. “I thought you’d get it after staying on that goddamn rock for all that time, but no, you can’t understand the simplest things about my culture.”

“What’ve you learned about my culture? We don’t have that shit. Do we have that shit, John?” 

John sighed. “I’m not going to be a playing piece in your fights. You guys need to handle it and- that was our turn.”

“Shit.” Dave kept driving straight ahead. He turned into a Kmart parking lot and stopped the car. “Okay. What’s your problem?”

Karkat bared his teeth. “I hate you! You don’t get anything about trolls.”

“Well, goddamn, I need to learn everything about fucking troll history. Excuse me for not knowing all about your alien world.” Dave’s knuckles were white on the wheel. “If you don’t like me, I guess you should break up with me.” 

“Let’s not go too far!” John’s hands tightened on theirs. Karkat held his hand in an almost bone-breaking grip.

“Egbert’s right.” 

Dave stiffened. John could feel it under his hand. “Of course you take his side.” He muttered under his breath.

“Dave!” John squeaked at him.

“What the fuck did you say?!” Karkat let go of John’s hand. 

John bit the inside of his lip. “Stop fighting for a second. I need to say something.”

Karkat opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself before he said anything. He growled quietly before leaning back against John’s shoulder again. Dave squeezed John’s thigh again. “Go ahead, babe.” He whispered into John’s ear.

“You guys need to stop fighting. It’s not good for our relationship, you know?” John’s lip trembled. “I mean, you don’t need to be so negative! Fighting isn’t how you solve anything.” He started to mess with the end of his t-shirt. “I think you need to prove yourselves to me. I’m not that important, guys.” 

“John, don’t say that shit.” Dave took his hand off the wheel and ran it through John’s coarse hair. 

“Don’t interrupt me.” John snapped. They both stared at him, and he laughed awkwardly, swallowing hard before going back to lecturing. “Okay. Um, I love you guys and it’s really not fun to deal with your fighting! It’s really annoying, actually.” He smiled a little at the end. “Whoo. There’s that. Would you guys make up?”

“With _him?_ ” Karkat growled.

“Yeah!” John grinned at him again. Fucking sunshine and shit.

Dave huffed. “Karkles-”

“Kar _kat_.”

“Karkat.” Dave paused, and probably not for dramatic effect. “You’re a pretty cool dude. I-” he cut himself off to compose a little. “I love you.”

“Do I really have to do this?” Karkat asked John, who nodded and gave him a pleading little look. He sighed. “Dave human. I don’t hate you nearly as much as I tell you I do. In fact, you’re a fucking adorable nookstain on the fabric of my bloodpusher.”

Dave’s breath caught. It was hardly noticeable, but John smiled when he heard it. “Aw, Karkat, that was really sweet of you! Right, Dave?”

“Nah. It’s-” John glared at him. Dave immediately backtracked. “You know what? That was kinda cute, Karkles.”

Karkat grumbled something under his breath, blush unnoticable from underneath his makeup. He absently bit at his lip, laying his head on John’s shoulder.

“Is anyone hungry, or is it just me?” John asked.  
“Oh my God. You’re always hungry.” Dave pushed himself away from John. “Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” He started the car, one hand going to the wheel and the other resting on John’s thigh. Karkat leaned against the window, hood being the only thing keeping his cheek from pressing against the glass. John tried to cover Dave’s hand with his own and blindly reached for Karkat’s, lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll update Eden's Flowers. One of these days.  
> I ignored college for this.


End file.
